custombarneyfandomcom-20200215-history
Amy Meets Sally! (1993)
Amy Meets Sally is a custom Barney Home Video for Season 1 released in January 24, 1993. Plot Amy is excited that Sally Smith is coming to town so Barney and the gang are going to introduce Sally for coming to town. Michael, Amy, Sally, and Jonathan get ready for bed, and play games when day comes. Cast *Barney (Bob West) *Sally (Hollie Weikel) *Jonathan (Aaron Cooley) *Michael (Brian Eppes) *Amy (Becky Swonke) *Tina (Jessica Zucha) *Luci (Leah Montes) *Jason (Salim Grant) *Derek (Rickey Carter) *Adam (Alexander Jhin) *Jeffrey (Jeffrey Lowe) Songs #Barney Theme Song #If You're Happy and You Know It #Pat-a-Cake #London Bridge #Ring Around the Rosie #Everyone is Special #Getting Ready For Bed #Just One More Thing #Teddy Bear, Teddy Bear #Are You Sleeping? #The Sleep Song #Sally's Lullaby #Goodnight #Brahm's Lullaby #Skip to My Lou #The Finger Band #BINGO #Head, Shoulders, Knees and Toes #Growing #Let's Play Together #I Love You Trivia *Barney has his 1992 voice and his 1990 costume. *When Amy bumps into Sally Smith, she and Sally scream when they bump into each other. *Sally's pigtails is similar to Amy's curled pigtails from "Soul Calibur IV". *When Sally wears a nightgown, Amy wears a nightgown too and she and Sally hug each other. *Sally does ballet on pointe shoes to show Barney and the gang. *Michael and the boys give high fives to Jonathan. *It is revealed that Sally does ballet. *Amy and Sally sleep together on Amy's bed. *When Amy and Sally scream when they bump into each other, Amy's scream is the same as the 1988 video "The Backyard Show" when Michael scares her, Sally's scream is the same as Abby the Elf's scream from "The Santa Clause 2" when Abby sees the giant toy soldier screaming. *Sally Smith looks like Emmy Jensen. *Sally cries when she greets Amy. *When Sally cries, her cry is the same as Zelda's cry from "The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword". *When Sally continues crying, Michael pats her "Oh Sally, it's okay. Don't cry". *When Sally keeps on crying, her tears of happiness drop on Amy's hand. *This is the first time Sally cries. *This is also the first time Sally snores. *Sally and Amy say "Goodnight!" to Michael, Barney, and Jonathan. *When Sally snores, her snore is the same as Zelda's snore from "Super Smash Bros. Melee", and "Super Smash Bros. Brawl". *When Sally continues snoring, her snoring is the same as Peach's snore from "Super Smash Bros. Melee", and "Super Smash Bros. Brawl". *Amy wears a pink shirt and blue jeans and a low ponytail. *This is one of the rare times Sally sings "Brahm's Lullaby" to Amy and herself. *Sally wears a red dress with red fancy shoes. *Michael and Jonathan say "Goodnight!" to Sally and Amy. *This is the only time Sally gets stuck. *Sally Smith looks like Amy Sorel from Soul Calibur IV. *When Jonathan falls down when playing tag and he has a boo boo, Barney gives him a bandage to help him feel better. Quotes Quote 1: *Sally: Amy! It's good to see you! *Amy: Good to see you too! *Sally: I'm so happy you're here. (cries) *Luci: Don't cry, Sally. *Sally: I'm happy when I'm crying. *Luci: Oh. *Jonathan: Hi! *Michael: Hi Jonathan! *Jonathan: Give me five! (Michael gives Jonathan a high five.) Quote 2: *(after the song, "Teddy Bear, Teddy Bear") *Sally: Goodnight Amy (yawns). *Amy: Goodnight Sally. *(Sally and Amy begin to fall asleep) *Sally: (snoring) *Amy: Sally! Sally! *Sally: Yes? *Amy: Sing some more lullabies for me. *Sally: Okay, Amy. Quote 3: *(the song "Brahm's Lullaby" begins) *Sally (singing): "Lullaby and goodnight close your beauty eyes, if we sleep may I'll keep, and I'll be on my side". *(music continues, Sally continues singing) *(Sally and Amy fall asleep after "Brahm's Lullaby")